gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Katbluedog
Testing Area This is the area I will use for testing things. This page was last cleared on August 14th, 2011. Re CaptainEzekiel 19:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) kat dont send me a strike honestly john spammed the chat 5 times and you should demote him i told them to stop and they spammed once i only did it about 1 time they crashed the servers constantly and you should ban josh he had very mean behavior towards me and others. A question Ahoy, Kat! I have been wanting to get more involved in the chat, and start patroling it daily. I was wondering about one option : Kickban. Is it like bannedfromchat, or a ban? Or what? Thanks for your time Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 19:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kat! I thought I'd show you this: POTCO Wiki Newsletter 2011: August: week 2 What do you think? I'll do one every friday - with your permission - The one I showed you is a "test" one. The normal ones would be much longer including updates to the wiki, overall wikia updates - etc. .Benjamin Macmorgan • . Shops Kat, I really don't mean to be rude, but... shops... 20:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) can u unbanned me o.o i got banned for some reasson, on the chat Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation King John Macbatten of '' Thinks Everyone Should Stop Fighting For The Greater Good Of The Future, Hopes That This Wiki Will Grow To Be Great! And No One Will Need to Get Banned. Remembers And Looks Back On The Good Old Days And Remembers A Saying there Old Friend, Ronald Reagan Would Say, "A people free to choose will always choose peace." }} 04:20, August 16, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten uuhuhhhhuhuhuhuhuh how was i being rude o.o? OOH YA that was me :P idk what that pagebanner is all about :P mesa change it Sorry for my misbehavior i promise that i will cease to spam and i will abide by all of the rules pirates wiki has to offer. I hope you forgive me and unbanned me from the live chat. Sincerely: Capt. mattblitz1 02:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Matthew Omalley of the Sea shepherd crew and GM of United Alliance Please Visit... Please visit this ban request about User:Miss Telltale she has been very rude lately saying that she wants to "rake" pearson and sparking alot of fights. Voting - Community Assistance Team ---- Hi Kat! I'd like your input here. Thanks! .Benjamin Macmorgan • . ---- Page for the C.A.T Hi Kat! I created a quick - draft of the C.A.T page/members. the "member" section is just a draft. Also the qualifications & powers are simply a draft, you or the other admins may change it however you see fit. Cheers! Link: here .Benjamin Macmorgan • . Any particular reason I've been banned from chat? I haven't been able to access it for two weeks now. And I believe Tama blocked me. With all due respect, 19:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway Request ' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 11:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) POTCO Players Wiki Office Hey Kat, I know I am only rollback, but I have an idea. I think we should have a POTCO Players Wiki "Office". It will be a page, and there users can post: *Who they think should be admin *Who they think should be banned *What they think should be on the home page *Any ideas they have to improve the wiki *What they think a new rule should be *Any thoughts about removing a rule *Who they think should be demoted *And more. Then, when they post the idea, the admin / s can write back saying what they think about the idea. One big page with all of this, I think its a good idea. If you do like idea, do you think I could be in charge of that page (I would make it and stuff too)? Please tell me what you think, I told Josh too by the way. 23:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway I hope Wikia will --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 00:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : No due to all the drama :William Yellowbones on Sarah's Central,The O'Malley Indenct wikia say no.(maybe we could provide 2 cards as a giveaway? --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 00:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :# You must be basic :# You must have a Wikia account : and the way to enter would be to write a blog telling us why they desrve the game card --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 01:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: I knows it a bit much to ask,I would buy them if I was in the USA but could you and step provide the game cards? --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 01:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Here is the the draft of it if you could provide the game cards --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 01:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: Okay,well it was a shame Wikia wouldnt do it :( Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 01:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering... Could I make a page about a church I'm gonna start in game? I was wondering in case I needed admin permission. Or if somebody tries to delete it.